A Moon Star is Born And Born And Born again
by Amydali86
Summary: This is a repeating day fanfiction. It is from the first episode of Sailor Moon English dub! hope you like please read and review. It is a Serena and Darien coupling too.
1. Day 1

Title: A Moon Star is Born. And Born. And Born Again.

Author: Amydali86

Email: ambrobst at yahoo dot com

URL: amybrobst dot livejournal dot com

Rating: E for everyone lol. No seriously.

Summary : Serena becomes Sailor Moon. But the world is thrown into a time loop when Serena and Darien first meet, because they don't recognize each other as the Princess Serena and Prince Darien. Taken from Episode: A Moon Star is Born. Basically word for word and I took a lot from the episode available on you tube, and from a transcript that I will provide the link for on my profile.

Couple: Serena and Darien

Chapters: 1/? Not sure yet, maybe three

Series: Yes, because I had an idea when I was typing this

Multi Part: Yes

Completed: Not Yet

Year Completed: ?

One Hour Challenge: Not a one hour challenge, but a challenge none the less. CHALLENGE: Take a favorite episode from anywhere in the Sailor Moon seasons, and have a repeating day for any couple you like. If there was no romance in the episode, then you make it happen! The Fanfic can end however you like, so long as it follows the events in an actual episode.

Disclaimer: Yeah I own Sailor Moon. In another life. As Naoko Takeuchi

I tried to write most of this (the first episode) from memory, then I watched the episode, editing the first chapter along the way.

***************************************************

The chicken shaped alarm clock rang awaking the blond girl covered with a bunny, and stars motif bedspread. She sat up and shrieked, startling the morning birds on her window sill. She rushed around her room, getting dressed, and rushed downstairs, saying, "Oh, no I'm late for school again!. Mother why didn't wake me up in time for the first bell?" She said, while brushing her teeth, to the woman standing at a table looking at some magazine recipes.

"I did, Serena, darling," Ikuko said trying to decide what to make for dinner that night, "three times. And each time you said you were getting up right away."

"And you believed me?!" Serena rushed to the door to grab her book bag and heard her mother ask if she was forgetting something. "What?" She peeked her head back into the kitchen, and grabbed her lunch, and smiled sheepishly. "BYE!" She rushed through the downtown district, pass her favorite place in the whole world. "Why can't today be Saturday?" She asked the world in general.

She heard someone say "hold it still, I wanna feel it's tongue" and saw three boys holding down a black cat.

She got angry, and shouted, "Hey! Stop it! Leave that poor cat alone!" She chased the boys off, saying "Rotten brats!" and picked up the feline. "Oh you poor thing, Did those creepy kids hurt you?" she said to the now wriggling cat. She saw two bandages in the shape of an X on the cat's forehead and said, "You're okay, but how about I take this bandage off of you?" She pulled off the sticky piece of plastic and said, "huh? Is that a crescent moon?" Suddenly, the cat leapt out of her arms, flipping onto a red car and Serena got a little nervous. She said "Nice kitty! Oh, Great. Now I'm really late!!!" And she ran down the street, leaving the black cat to peer after her curiously.

****************************

"Did you hear? There's a new Sailor V video game! I saw it on TV." Serena said, snacking from her lunch box outside her classroom.

"Serena!" A woman with red hair opened the door, and with her arms akimbo (hands on hips, elbows sticking out), berated Serena, "You need more studying and less TV!" She leaned toward Serena earnestly, showing her a paper, "There isn't any excuse for failing this exam!"

"I failed!" Serena said, shocked and scared, "How can that be?"

"Have your mother sign this and return in to me." She shoved the paper with a 30 in red ink at Serena.

**************************

"Oy, chill out Serena! It's just one lousy test. It's not like it's the end of world or something." A girl with red hair stood with her arms akimbo looking down at a moping Serena, who was sitting down with her face down on her knees. (A/N: Molly kind of looks like a young Ms. Haruna with that pose).

"You don't get it Molly! If my mom finds out that I flunked that test she'll ground me and cut my allowance and I won't get to play the new Sailor V game." Serena said, whose whole world was comic books and videogames starring her superhero Sailor V.

"Hey Serena," a brown haired boy with glasses with big lenses walked towards the two girls, "I heard about your test! Want me to be your tutor?" he asked jovially. He had a huge crush on the sweet blonde.

"Bout as much as a toothache," She muttered, while Molly rolled her eyes.

"You're such a dweeb, Melvin!" Molly said, "She doesn't need a tutor! She needs a trip to the mall to get her mind off this." Then she gasped, telling Serena, "Tell your mom you're at my house studying!"

"You're going shopping!?" Melvin questioned, "What's more important than your grades? Look," he said, showing his own exam with 95 written in red ink, "I didn't study and I only got a 95! How will I ever be able to explain this to my parents?"

(A/N: Please! My parents were just glad to see that I brought home papers with at least 80% correct. I hate Melvin. He just bugs me.)

"Do we care?" Molly said irritated with the boy.

"Maybe he's right!" Serena sobbed.

"What?! We're going shopping!" Molly said, waving a hand in the air to show it wasn't important, "by the time you get home, your mom will have forgotten all about that dumb test," she guaranteed.

"Do you really think so?" Serena asked.

"I know so!" Molly insisted, "I saw some major awesome boots on sale!"

"We can get ICE CREAM!" Serena said, test grade forgotten.

"Then shop some more!" Molly said, trying to keep the cheer up.

"Can we look for some earrings?" Serena asked.

"Good idea! We can go to my mom's jewelry store!" Molly said, "She's got some major cool stuff. I mean, wicked cool."

"Oh, I could use some new pink barrettes for my hair," Serena sighed ecstatically, standing up by now.

"Oh, she's got all kinds of great things! You gotta see it! It'll blow you away! Diamonds,

rubies, emeralds, all kinds of stuff! Even some rhinestones," Molly said gleefully.

"Rhinestones? I LOVE them!" Serena said.

"She's got lots of 'em, and in lots of colors," Molly said

"Pink?! And purple?!" Serena questioned.

"Oh, like for sure!" Molly said.

"All right! What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The two girls walked away and they hear Melvin say, "Ha ha ha. Serena. Ha ha. Beautiful, but a shopaholic."

************************************

(A/N: Okay so at first I was gonna skip the scene with Beryl. But then I realized that I could put a totally awesome spin on it, when the day repeats, lol)

"The oracle says it's time to attack the other dimension, to unleash the power of the Negaforce." The red-headed woman seated on the throne moved her hands over a crystal ball topped scepter that floated in front of her. The room was dark and her minions spread out before her.

"Yes, Yes," They said, both robot and zombie- like.

"But to do so, I shall require energy. Yes, a great deal of energy. We shall get it from the

planet Earth. So Jedite, present yourself and tell me of your progress there." Queen Beryl said in her cackling voice.

"Yes, Queen Beryl," a blonde man appeared in front of everyone else reported, "As we speak, my servant Morga is on the other side, preparing to gather energy. The

humans are weak and helpless, and they will yield to our will, and then nothing will stand

in the way of the great Negaforce."

"Do not fail me Jedite. I need their energy," Queen Beryl commanded.

"Yes, my queen," he bowed his head down.

*******************************8

Serena and Molly entered the jewelry store own by Molly's mother, and saw crowds of people. They saw Molly's mom walking around with a megaphone and shouting, "Come on in! Everyone's welcome! Make me an offer!"

"Molly, what's going on?" Serena questioned when she saw the horde of people waiting to try jewelry on.

"Welcome ladies! Here's your chance to own diamonds, sapphires, emeralds and a whole lot more!" The persuasive voice said through the megaphone.\

"I don't get it . My mom's sure acting strange." Molly said, intrigued, yet worried.

"Yeah. What'd she put in her coffee this morning?" Serena said, a little worried herself, but unsure why.

"Today only, everything is the store is ninety percent off! Please feel free to try on anything…" Molly's mom said, chuckling internally, thinking, _And surrender you frantic energy to Queen Beryl and the Negaforce! For I am Morga, loyal disciple to the Negaverse and my jewels will drain away your energy! _The jewels are gradually absorbing the energy from them, and she is telepathically communicating with Jedite who was collecting all the energy into a ball.

"You have done well, morga. So much greed… so much energy… Queen Beryl will be most please. Feed the Negaforce, foolish humans. Queen Beryl will soon triumph. Prepare them, Morga, for her triumphant arrival!" He chuckled, evilly.

"With pleasure," Morga said from inside Molly's mother's body.

"Mama?" Molly said, trying to get her attention.

"Oh Molly, what a surprise." Morga said.

"Serena and I cam to see some-"

"Rhinestone jewelry!" Serena interrupted, eager to see the sparkle of inexpensive jewelry.

"Rhinestones? Don't be silly now, girls. Help yourselves to some diamonds instead! There are plenty to go around!"

"Diamonds?" Serena questioned thinking, _aren't those very expensive?_

"Why, yes! Any friend of Molly's deserves nothing but the best."

"I can't believe this! I totally can't believe this!" Serena was excited.

At the display counter, Molly's mother shows them a diamond that sparkled with a inner fire.

"Here, Serena. Would you like to try on this ring?" Molly's mother said, holding it the box towards the girls.

"Wow, would I!" Serena said, delighted by the sparkle.

"It's a flawless twenty carat diamond. For you, ten dollars." Molly's mother said, placing it within a child's price range.

"Twenty carats, Ten dollars?!" Molly and Serena shouted out together, surprised.

A stout and plump woman shoved Serena and Molly out of the way, shouting, "MINE!" Rapidly, everyone crowds the display case, and Serena and Molly crawl their way out of the throng of greedy woman and girls..

"Serena, this is way weird," Molly said.

"What's up with your mom, Molly? I've never seen her like this before." Serena said, thoughtfully.

"I don't know, but I'm worried." Molly replied.

"Hmm. This place is totally wacko, Molly. What's going on?"

"Where are you going?" Molly asked.

"I think I'll take a nap before showing my mom my grades," Serena sulked looking down for a moment and Molly placed a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"Okay. See ya tomorrow, Serena." Molly watched as Serena walked out the store, then glanced at her mother, concerned. Something was going on.

***********

"Oh, no. How can I tell Mom I flunked another test?" She held up the paper, and crumpled it up. "UH," she sobbed a little, "How can I show her this thing?" She tossed it over a shoulder and it lands on the head of a handsome dark haired young man wearing shades.

"Hey, watch it, Meatball Head," he said.

"Uh? Oh sorry," Serena turned around to see the young man looking at the test.

"A thirty? Admirable." He said, disdainfully.

"NO!" Serena shouted, horrified.

"Are you stupid or just … incredibly lazy?" he lowered the test paper, revealing how cute he was to Serena.

"Hah! How dare you?" She marched up to him and yanked the paper from him, "Give me that!" She walked away, muttering, "Hah! The nerve of that guy. What a total jerk calling me a Meatball Head. Still…" She glanced back, "He sure is cute."

The young man had something else on his mind, and pulled of his shades, revealing piercing blue eyes (Author's note: Excuse me. Must wipe drool away. What? He was my first crush on a fictional person, and he was pretty hot for a cartoon), thinking, _There's something about that girl._

**********************

Serena passed by her usual after school hang out. The Crown Arcade. She saw the poster for the new Sailor V. game, and she gasped, "Oh, the new Sailor V video game. Ah… " she squats down and admires the poster, 'I wish I could be like Sailor V. She's so beautiful and smart. Something's exciting always happening in her life, not like mine," Unbeknownst to her, the black cat that she had rescued this morning was following her around. She heard the blonde girl heave a sigh, and say, "Who am I kidding? I'll never be like Sailor V, not with grades like this. Mom's gonna blow a gasket when she sees this." She stands up and starts to weep, "Oh what am I going to do?" And she trudged home.

The cat stared at her and continued to follow her, sensing something about her.

*******************************

Serena walked in her house and saw that her mother waited for her. Immediately, her mother asked, cheerfully, holding a spatula, "So how did you do on yesterday's algebra test?"

"Uh, test? In algebra?" Serena asked, trying to delay the inevitable.

"You know, the one you were studying for the other night with Melvin? You two were up so late at the library." her mother reminded her, now waving the spatula gently, "Melvin's mom said he got a 95 and they're very disappointed."

"Oh yes, that," Serena chuckled nervously, "algebra test. Well… um.." she hedged, "See, that is, well, uh…"

"Serena, come on. Tell me. How did you do?"

"Melvin gives me the… well, uh, you see, um, it's like this. I, uh,… well," she tried to beat around the bush.

Ikuko held out her hand, "Let me see?"

"Okay," she nervously and reluctantly handed her mother the test.

"Thirty? You said you studied! Know what you need to do?!" Her mother's face of rage scared her and she quivered as her mother waved the spatula she was holding rapidly.

"No." she said, shakily, backing up a little bit.

"_**Go back to the library to study for a make-up test!" **_Ikuko shouted and threw Serena out the front door

"Mother, nooooooo! Please! It's too late in the afternoon to study! It's bad for the braaaaaaaaain!" She whined, begging to be let back in.

************************

Back at the jewelry store, Molly watches as the women around her start looking faint.

One near her said, "Something's wrong. I feel very strange." She collapsed on the floor.

The round woman who had shoved Serena and Molly out of her way earlier, "Oh, mercy me. I feel as I'm going to faint…" She fell, scattering beads from her necklace onto the floor.

People around Molly continue to faint or pass out around her. Molly said, "Mama, I'm scared. What's happening to the customers?" There was no answer, and Molly repeated, "Mama?"

There was an evil chuckle from the woman pretending to be Molly's mother.

"Mama?" Molly said, scared and worried.

"I'm not your mother, Molly dear." and she turned around, laughing evilly. Her face had an evil tinge of black, and Molly gasped, terrified.

********************

Serena stretched out on her bed, sighing, "Studying so hard is very, very tiring. All those books… All those words. It can't be too good for a person. How does Melvin do it?" She rolled over and murmured, "Oh, I'm so sleepy, so tired. I wanna sleep." She yawned and fell asleep.

Behind her, the window opened and the black cat that Serena had rescued jumped onto the bed. It crept closer to Serena, and the wind slammed the window shut. The noise startled Serena awake and she turned back over, "Huh? Huh?" she said confused. She saw the cat on her bed and jumped, gasping, "You scared me! What are you doing here?!"

"Why Serena, I came to see you of course. Who else?" The cat said in a motherly tone, looking up at her through red-brown eyes, tilting her head.

The sound of a cat talking surprises Serena and she kneels down beside the bed, basically freaked out, and she said, "A talking cat? Oh man. I HAVE been studying too hard."

The cat sat down and put up a paw to her mouth and cleared her throat, closing her eyes, she stated, "My name is Luna," she opened her eyes and looked at Serena, "and I have been searching for you for a very long time." Luna looked at her a bit sheepishly, as Serena continued to stare at the talking cat on her bed, finding all this hard to believe as Luna continued to speak, "You are the chosen one, and I have been sent here to guide you on the path to your ultimate destiny. I wasn't sure if you were the one the first time we met, but I've been watching you, and now I absolutely know that you are," She stood back up and came closer to Serena to make this point, "the Sailor Scout of the Moon." She chuckled a bit, happy to have found the person she was seeking.

Serena put her head down in hope that this was just a crazy dream, and finally cried out, "I'm hallucinating."

Luna said, "No you're not Serena. You are Sailor Moon, and your friend Molly's in big trouble," And she jumped up and place her front paws in between Serena's buns, shaking her a little, saying, "You have got to help her!" Serena didn't respond, and Luna continued, "You don't believe me. Well all right, then. I'll prove it to you." She leapt into the air and performed a back flip that made a golden piece of jewelry appear out of nowhere. It landed on the bed.

Serena opened one eye and looked at the gold item, asking, "What is that?'

"It's a special locket just for you." Luna said.

Serena picked it up. "Wow. For me? It's beautiful," She placed it in the middle of the bow on her chest, and stood up asking, " How should I wear it? On my school uniform or on my dress?"

"Serena, it's not just a piece of jewelry. Listen to me ! Do you hear what I'm saying?" there was no response from Serena who preened in front of the mirror, admiring how the locket looked on her, "Sailor Moon, sworn to defend the princess of the Moon." Luna jumped onto the dresser in front of the mirror, gaining Serena's attention "Powerful evil forces have appeared here on Earth, and that special locket can help you fight them. You are Sailor Moon, and you must fight evil when it confronts you. You must not be afraid."

"Yeah right. Just like Sailor V," Serena gleefully touching her face.

"This is no joke, Serena. Do you hear me? This is your destiny." Luna insisted.

Serena shook her head, "My destiny? I _must _be dreaming."

"It's no dream. I'll prove it, Serena. Just repeat after me: MOON PRISM POWER!" Luna challenged her.

"Okay. MOON PRISM POWER!" The words unlock the locket on her chest and pink ribbons form around Serena's torso, her arms, legs, and become a body suit, a pair of white gloves, and dark pink boots. A blue skirt appeared around her, and a bow appeared just above her bottom, and across her chest. A tiara with a dark pink stone gleamed across her forehead, and two stones the same color blossomed into her hair buns. She opened her eyes, and gasped, then shrieked, "Ah what happed?! This dream is getting weirder and weirder! I'll never study that hard again! I wanna _**play**_ Sailor V video games! I don't wanna _**live**_ them!"

A sound reaches her ears as the stones in her hair flash. It's a cry for help, "Help me! Please help me! Somebody please help me! Ahhh!"

"That's Molly!" Sailor Moon gasped, scared for her friend.

"That's right. She's in big trouble." Luna said.

"Yeah, but what can I do to help? You keep forgetting. I'm just a kid."

"You are Sailor Moon. You will know what to do when you look into your heart. Believe in yourself."

"Okay," Sailor Moon said.

*********************************

"Somebody please help me!" Morga still wore Molly's mother's body as she choked Molly.

An evil chuckle emerged from a mouth that suddenly had vampire-like fangs as she said, "There's no one to help you now, little girl."

"Oh, help me! Oh…" Molly screamed.

Morga continued to laugh at Molly's struggles and revealed her true form. It was monstrous, with skin that wrinkled around a skeletal frame. The monster's eyes turned black with yellow pupils as a strange symbol appeared on her forehead. Her hair went from the red hair that Molly shared with her mother to a mud brown, and her eyes gleamed red, terrifying Molly, as she continued to hold Molly with her hands around Molly's throat, she stated, "Soon, you and your kind will cease to exist. Once Queen Beryl unleashes the Negaforce, she will destroy you all!"

"Let her go." A firm voice said, and Morga turned her head around 180 degrees.

"What's that?"

The unexpected visitor said, "I said, Let Her Go!"

"And who are you?"

"Oh, uh , well my name's," Sailor Moon said somewhat nervously, then with more confidence, "I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice. And I say, on behalf the Moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means YOU!"

"Sailor Moon?" Morga said, finally turning her body towards Sailor Moon, and lifting her arms, "Never heard of you and I'm sure I never will again. Arise, my children and serve the great power that is the Negaverse!" The people that the jewels had drained energy from had also turned them into zombies and robot like they all stood up, and approached the inexperienced warrior.

"Luna! Help me! I don't know what to do!" she gasped. Sailor Moon tried to avoid the attacks, and she fell, then Morga charged her, knocking her into a column.

"Ow! That hurt! I don't wanna do this anymore." She cried out, her butt sore, and terrified.

"Sailor Moon, what are you doing? You must fight this evil monster, or that whole Universe could cease to exist!" Luna said from behind the column that Sailor Moon had fallen against.

"I don't wanna play this game anymore," Sailor Moon said, petrified, "Luna! I wanna go home!"

"Fine, I'll send you away for good," Morga said, stretching out a bony and wrinkled arm towards the scared heroine.

"AAAAHHH!" she shrieked as the arm approached her, and something streaked through the air, stopping the arm. It's a red rose, with the petals starting to fall from the impact and Morga turned around to find the source.

"Now who might you be?" Morga asked the man standing high above the floor. He was wearing a tuxedo, mask, top hat, and his cape billowed gently as the wind blew in from the windows behind him.

"I am Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon, look into your heart and find the warrior within you. It is your destiny."

"But I don't want to be a warrior!" She starts to cry, wailing. The entire store starts to tremor, and Morga's control over the energy-drained customers is broken, and they all collapse to the floor.

"Aahhh! Stop that hideous crying!" Morga yells, her hands clamped over her ears.

"Sailor Moon, quickly, throw your Tiara and then say "'Moon Tiara Magic,'" Luna advised her.

"What for, Luna? What good is that gonna do?"

"Just do it!" Luna shouted.

Sailor Moon takes off the tiara and it gained power, charging in the air as Sailor Moon prepared to use this weapon "MOON TIARA MAGIC!!!" she shouted, frisbeeing the tiara at the monster.

Morga screamed as she was caught off guard, and the gleaming gold discus hit her.

"Huh? I did that?" Sailor Moon gaped in wonder.

Morga shouts, "I shall return…" as she is turned into a fine white powder.

******

The ball of energy that Jedite was collecting disperses, returning to the victims it was stolen from as he shouts, "What? The energy. Some will pay dearly for this!"

*****

The moondust piled in front of the scout and vanished

"You have done well, Sailor Moon, and now, Molly's mother and all the other women are free. Others' will test you. Do not be afraid. I will fight with you." Tuxedo Masks says these parting words, before leaping out into the night from the window.

"Are you all right, Sailor Moon? Speak to me." Luna said to the warrior of the moon

"What at hunky guy." Sailor Moon sighed, she turned and walked out of the store as the customers started to stir and wake. She detransformed upon reaching her bedroom and Luna settled onto the bed as Serena prepared for bed. Serena collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

*********************

The next morning…. Or so she thought.

The chicken shaped alarm clock rang, startling Serena awake. She looked at the clock, standing up and rushed around, getting dressed. She was late again, but she was still drained from her efforts of the day before. The tiara took an amazing amount of energy from her. She glanced at the clock, "Oh no, I'm gonna be late again," she yelled as she ran downstairs, past the dining room where her mother stood trying to decide on a dinner menu. "Mother, why didn't you wake me in time for the first bell?'

"I did, Serena, darling," Ikuko said picking up one recipe, then another, "three times. And each time you said you were getting up right away."

"And you believed me?!" Serena asked. This was a familiar conversation, but then they did have it nearly everyday. "Thanks for lunch mom. See ya after school." She grabbed the pink wrapped lunch sack and ran out the door, running downtown past the Crown Arcade. She yawned.

She heard someone say "hold it still, I wanna feel it's tongue" and saw three boys holding down a black cat.

She got angry, and shouted, "Hey! Stop it! Leave that poor cat alone!" She chased the boys off, saying "Rotten brats!" and picked up the feline. "Luna! How did you end up back here?" The cat stiffened, surprised. "Never mind. Let's get this band aid off your head. Again." she peeled the band aid off the forehead, revealing the gold crescent moon. It shone brightly for a moment, and Serena blinked, "How come I didn't notice the gleam before?"

Luna meowed as she looked up at the pigtailed blonde. She sensed the aura and her eyes widened in shock. _A guardian, _she thought, refocusing as Serena set her down.

"Come on, Luna," the blonde girl was saying, "I'm gonna be late! Try to keep up, will ya?" She ran off, leaving the cat the stare after her, but not for long. She ran quickly behind the girl, and then stopped as they reached a set of gates, where two student monitors were starting to close the gates.

"Hey Serena," they called in unison as she and Luna dashed through the gates and up the path to the front door; they didn't pay attention to Luna, or perhaps they didn't see her. Serena opened the door to her classroom and immediately, Ms. Haruna turned towards her, and said, "Detention, Serena!"

"Yes, Ms. H." Serena sighed, and sat down, taking out her half finished homework from the night before and her notebook- she wasn't dumb, just lazy about homework and studying. She gasped when she saw it was homework from what she thought was two days ago, and then when everyone looked her way, smiled uncomfortably.

"Homework, Serena?" Ms. H stood by Serena's desk with a pile of papers in one hand, and one hand out for her assignment.

"Yes, ma'am," she passed it over and waited for a berating for turning it in late. Ms. Haruna just glanced at it and moved to the next student and then returned to her podium. She started the first lesson while Serena took notes and doodled. She doodled at mini Tuxedo Mask, and drew little hearts around him. It seemed as if Ms. H. droned on forever before it was lunchtime.

"Serena, you can serve your detention now," Ms. Haruna said just as Serena was grabbing her lunch box. "Just stand outside the door, while I finish grading the algebra tests."

Serena's eyes widened, but she didn't argue. _Maybe I dreamed it all._ She went outside and nibbled from her packed lunch. She talked to herself, "The new Sailor V game just came out. I can't wait to play it!"

"Serena, you need more studying and less video games!" Ms. Haruna said from the opening door. She leaned toward Serena earnestly, showing her a paper, "There isn't any excuse for failing this exam!"

"Oh, no!" _It wasn't a dream._ At least the grade wasn't. "Wait, Ms. H. I studied. I really did and I would be willing to retake the exam right now if you would allow me."

"All right." She led Serena into the classroom and said, "piece of paper, numbered 1 through 10, and you have to get 7 of them right to pass." Ms. Haruna passed her a copy of another teacher's exam, "show you work and you get 10 extra points." Ms. H said at her desk and pulled out a romance novel to read while waiting.

"Eighty percent!" her friend Molly exclaimed, "Wow!"

"Yeah, Serena. Great job," Melvin agreed, approaching the two girls he had a crush on, "I didn't study and only got a ninety-five. How will I tell my parents?"

"No one cares," Molly retorted, the focused on her best friend, "So we'll celebrate by shopping! My mom is have a big sale at the store and she just got some new rhinestones in. And afterwards, we can get some ice cream."

"Another sale, already?" Serena asked, startled.

"What do you mean already?" Melvin asked.

"I just mean that it has not been that long since the last sale. Never mind. I'd love to go shopping," Serena and Molly headed off towards her mother's jewelry store.

*********

"Sailor Moon! Who is this Sailor Moon creature?" Queen Beryl demanded, as Jedite reported to her that he had failed.

"Well, my Queen," said the blonde man who appeared after he had failed, "I have no idea, but I will find out how Morga failed through my network of spies."

"Wait, the oracles tell me something! They say we have another chance. The day has repeated! Do not fail me Jedite. I need the Earthlings' energy," Queen Beryl commanded.

"Yes, my queen," he bowed his head down.

* * * * * * * * * *

Author's Note: What do you think? Please rate and review.


	2. Day 1 Repeats

Title: A Moon Star is Born. And Born. And Born Again.

Author: Amydali86  
Email: ambrobst at yahoo dot com  
URL: amybrobst dot livejournal dot com  
Rating: E for everyone lol. No seriously.  
Summary: Serena becomes Sailor Moon. But the world is thrown into a time loop when Serena and Darien first meet, because they don't recognize each other as the Princess Serena and Prince Darien. Taken from Episode: A Moon Star is Born. .

Couple: Serena and Darien  
Chapters: 2/? Not sure yet, maybe three  
Series: Maybe.  
Multi Part: Yes (or maybe?)  
Completed: Not Yet  
Year Completed: ? Prob 2009, if finished by then.  
One Hour Challenge: Not a one hour challenge, but a challenge none the less. CHALLENGE: Take a favorite episode from anywhere in the Sailor Moon  
seasons, and have a repeating day for any couple you like. If there  
was no romance in the episode, then you make it happen! The Fanfic  
can end however you like, so long as it follows the events in an  
actual episode.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to someone who is not me.

*********************************************************

Chapter 2:

*********************************************************

Serena and Molly gaped when they entered the OSA-P jewelry store. They heard a strident voice shouting, "Come on in! Everyone's welcome! Make me an offer!"

_Oh no,_ Serena thought.

"Welcome lades! Here's your chance to own diamonds, sapphires, emeralds and a whole lot more!" The voice said, convincingly, through the megaphone.

"No clue! My mom is acting strange though," Molly said, her tone worried.

Serena frowned, her hand instinctively going to the knot in her uniform bow. Not finding it there she scowled, and looked down. The locket. Where is it? Oh, no, I must have left it at home, she thought.

The monster masquerading as Molly's mother approached them, "Molly, dear! What a surprise!"

"Mama, Serena and I came to see some of that new rhinestone jewelry," Molly said, not noticing Serena frowning.

"Actually, Molly, I've-"

"Nonsense, girls! Help yourselves to real diamonds instead! There's plenty!"

"Really, Mama?"

"Yes, any daughter of mine and any friends of hers deserves the best!" The monster said. She lead the way to the main counter, and Serena followed them, almost reluctantly.

"Here, Serena. Would you like to try on this ring?" Morga said, holding it out the girls, "Twenty carats, ten dollars."

"Twenty carats! Ten dollars!" Molly exclaimed, in shock over her mother's actions.

A stout and plump woman shoved Serena and Molly out of the way, shouting, "MINE!" Rapidly, everyone crowded the display case, and Serena and Molly had to crawl their way out of the throng of greedy women and girls.

"Serena, this is way weird," Molly said.

"I know, Molly. Look, I've got to go. Be careful," She dashed out the door before the red head could say anything. She bumped into a hard body, and felt hands grab her upper arms. Without looking up, she said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was walking."

"Hey, watch where you're walking, Meatball Head," the young man she bumped into said disdainfully. Her spine stiffened and she wrenched herself out of his arms. She looked up and scowled. It was that jerk she had thrown her test paper at yesterday… today… she briefly confused herself before glaring at him.

"How dare you!" she shrieked. She turned around and stalked away, only briefly looking over her shoulder at him. Still one of the cutest guys I have ever seen. She sighed and continued her walk home. I hope I find that locket.

Behind her, the young man pulled off his dark shades, and thought, Something about that girl.

***********************

Serena passed the arcade and glanced at the Sailor V poster and said, "Now, I am just like you."

Behind her the black cat that had been following and watching her blinked in confusion. How was this girl like Sailor V. Still she followed her, sensing something lying dormant in her.

*********************************

Serena walked in the door and saw her mother, holding a spatula, waiting in the foyer. Her mother asked, cheerfully, "So how did you do on yesterday's algebra test?"

"Algebra test?" Serena asked, having forgotten momentarily that afternoon's crisis."Oh yeah."

"Well, let's see it," Her mother held out a hand. Serena drew the paper out and handed it to her. Ikuko's eyes widened when she saw the eighty. "Serena, well done."

Serena breathed a sigh of relief, turning to go upstairs. Luna, I hope your upstairs.

"Oh, Serena, I baked some cookies, did you want a few?" Ikuko said.

"Maybe later, Mom," Serena rushed upstairs, and into her room. She sighed as she looked around her room. No broach. No Luna, either. She could almost swear that theday before had never happened. She gusted out a sigh and flopped onto her bed, flinging her arm over her eyes. She heard the window open, and as the wind blew it shut, she snapped open her eyes. "Luna, finally!" She sat up, "Something's wrong here. Molly's mom is acting strange again."

"Again?" Luna questioned, "and how do you know me?"

"Luna! You introduced yourself yesterday," Serena said, "Remember? And Molly's mom was a youma!"

"A youma! Yes, that is what I came to tell you just now. Molly's in danger, and you are-"

"Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice. I know. But I can't find my broach!"

"But I haven't given it to you yet!" Luna exclaimed.

"Luna, yes you did. You flipped over," Serena said, pacing, then turning back to her bed, and watched as Luna did just that, double somersaulting backwards, arching her back, , and with a shower of glitter, a golden broach landed on the bed with a soft thump.

Serena gasped and looked at Luna, "I think this day is repeating, either that or this is some weird dream. Okay," she took a deep breath and picking up the broach, raised it up, "Moon Prism Power!"

The light shone blue around her as the broach appeared on her chest. Deep pink ribbons shot out, embracing her in a blue skirted sailor suit. A dark pink ribbon appeared on her chest and on her upper hips. A tiara formed on her forehead and jewels formed in her buns. She glanced in the mirror and heard Molly's voice through the jewels.

"It's happening faster. I wonder why. Never mind. Come on, Luna!" She jumped out her window and running to the jewelry store. She watched as the monster picked up a terrified Molly, who was wiggling and yelling for help. The monster changed forms and Sailor Moon shouted, "Let her go!"

"What?" the youma known as Morga said, turning her head 180 degrees.

"I said, 'Let her go,'" Sailor Moon said, assertively.

"And who are you?"

"I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice. And I say, on behalf the Moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means YOU!"

"Sailor Moon?" Morga said, "Ah, you're the girl Jadeite told me about."

"You've heard of me?"

"Yes. Arise my children and serve the great power that is the Negaverse!" Morga cackled, as the energy drained victims stood up as zombies. Sailor Moon knelt as they converged on, and she crawled underneath them as they crowded around what was now empty space. She looked up at Morga and leaping out of the way as Morga charged her. She missed her mark and landed on one high heeled boot, wobbling and falling over as Morga charged her again. Sailor Moon winced and rubbed her sore bottom. She stood up as the zombies converged on her.

"Luna, help! I can't remember how I stopped them!"

"I'll send you to hell!" Morga yelled, stretching out a bony and wrinkled arm towards the scared heroine.

.

"AAAAHHH!" she shrieked as the arm approached her, and something streaked through the air, stopping the arm. It was a red rose, with the petals starting to fall from the impact and Morga turned around to find the source.

"Now who might you be?" Morga asked the man standing high above the floor. He was wearing a tuxedo, mask, top hat, and his cape billowed gently as the wind blew in from the windows behind him.

"I am Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon, look into your heart and find the warrior within you. It is your destiny."

"Right," she concentrated and then let out a yell that caused the floors to vibrate with a pulse that knocked over the jewelry stores patrons. Morga's hold over the energy drained victims was no more.

Sailor Moon winked at Luna while taking off her tiara. She held the glowing discus for a second then spinning it around, she shouted, "Moon Tiara Magic!"

The golden Frisbee cut through the youma immediately, turning her to a fine white powder. As she was defeated, she yelled, "I shall return!"

***********************

Jadeite scowled as the energy ball in front of him, vanished. He whispered, "Damn!" knowing that he would be punished by Queen Beryl.

***********************

"That was a job well done, Sailor Moon. Now, Molly, her mother and their customers are free. Others will test you. Don't be afraid, I'll be fighting with you," Tuxedo Mask whirled around and leapt out into the night, his cape billowing out behind him.

"He's right, Sailor Moon. That was a great job," Luna said, gazing up at the love struck warrior, "Sailor Moon? Say something."

"What at hunky guy." Sailor Moon sighed, she turned and walked out of the store as the customers started to stir and wake. She detransformed upon reaching her bedroom and Luna settled onto the bed as Serena prepared for bed. Serena collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

*************************************************************

Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Review please if you did and if you didn't tell me what you disliked. Thanks.

, Serena thought. She breathed in, then said, "Molly, what's going on?" 


	3. Day 1 repeats once more

Author: Amydali86  
Email: ambrobst at yahoo dot com  
URL: amybrobst dot livejournal dot com  
Rating: E for everyone lol. No seriously.  
Summary: Serena becomes Sailor Moon. But the world is thrown into a time loop when Serena and Darien first meet, because they don't recognize each other as the Princess Serena and Prince Darien. Taken from Episode: A Moon Star is Born. Basically word for word and I took a lot from the episode available on you tube, and from a transcript that I will provide the link for on my : Serena and Darien  
Chapters: 3/? Not sure yet  
Series: Yes, because I had an idea when I was typing this up.  
Multi Part: Yes  
Completed: Not Yet  
Year Completed: ?  
One Hour Challenge: Not a one hour challenge, but a challenge none the less. CHALLENGE: Take a favorite episode from anywhere in the Sailor Moon  
seasons, and have a repeating day for any couple you like. If there  
was no romance in the episode, then you make it happen! The Fanfic  
can end however you like, so long as it follows the events in an  
actual episode.

Title: A Moon Star is Born. And Born. And Born Again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Author's Note: I am working from the basis that Darien knows who Serena is because he remembers her from the hospital from when they were little when she gave him the red rose. (from the first Sailor Moon movie, "The Promise in a Rose") He sees her from a far now and again, but never face to face.

Second Author's Note: . Yay only 16 days until my birthday and to celebrate I will be updating two fanfics. Conditions of update: whichever two get the most reviews in the next 16 days. Reviews can include private messages to me, please mention which story you would like updated. I will also inclue Story Alerts/Favs as reviews, because those show you like the story, or at least want to read more of that story. Furthermore, the cut off day is my birthday march 20 and I will post the two stories on the last day of my spring break- march 28th I think.

Third: A/N: Day 3 will be a 2-parter

Now continue the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Day 3

Darien's Point of View:

The sheets twisted around the long and lean body of the dark haired young man who was trapped in the foggy mists of a dream.

_Tuxedo Mask, only you can save me_. Her voice haunted him from a silhouette of a mysterious girl. He called out to her, "Who are you?"

_Help me be free again, my Tuxedo Mask. Then we can be together again. _He heard a soft melody in the misty moonlight. A star glowed in his hand.

He sat up in bed, sweat dripping of his brow, gasping for breath. He pushed back his damp hair and climbed out of the bed, walking towards his balcony. He looked at his reflection in the window, whispering, "Who are you?"

Spinning away from the window he glanced at the clock. It wasn't even half past five and he knew there was no way he was going back to sleep. He paced towards the kitchen and set up the coffee maker.

The dark brown brew tasted bitter as he took the first sip from the blue mug. As soon as the mug was empty he set it in the sink and went to put on his jogging outfit. He walked out the door and took the elevator to the main lobby. Within a few seconds he was out the door and jogging down the street. Unconsciously, he jogged towards Andrew's arcade. It was too early to be open, but he knew that Andrew would be there already, setting up booths in one area and checking the video games in the other. He also knew that in a few hours a young blond girl would run past the arcade, late for school. So every morning after his jog, he would sit in the arcade, chat with Andrew, drink the pot of coffee Andrew knew to have ready for him, and watch the beautiful angel run past the arcade, her pigtails streaming behind her.

He never got up the nerve to talk to her.

_ _ _ _ _ _

Not too many hours later (around 8-ish), the girl from his thoughts was running down the street. She was thinking out loud, "When will it be Saturday? And where's that talking cat, Luna?"

She heard someone say "Hold it still, I wanna feel it's tongue" and saw three boys holding down a black cat.

"Oh no, Luna!" Serena cried out, then rushed at the group of boys, shouting, "Hey you brats, leave that cat alone." The boys cried out in fear, and Serena knelt by the black cat.

"Not again, Luna," she sighed, and removed the band aid that she knew covered Luna's crescent mark, "Oh no, I don't have time for this conversation," she said, getting up and started to run away, "Come on, Luna, we'll talk later."

The black cat just blinked at the sight of the blond girl running down the street, thinking, _There is something about her._ And started off after her. She watched as the blond girl-Serena- she discovered the girl's name. She heard the strident voice of the red haired teacher say, "Detention, Serena," and watched as Serena's shoulders drooped just a bit.

At lunchtime, Serena walked right up to the front of the desk, and confessed to Ms. Haruna, "Ms. Haruna, I don't think I did very well on that test from the other day. Can I retake it this afternoon?"

"Absolutely, Serena! I won't even grade this one," she picked up the test from the pile of tests and crumpled it up, tossing it into the trashcan. She received a beaming smile from Serena and told her, "take out a piece of lined paper, and number it 1 through 10." She stood up and wrote the ten math problems on the chalkboard.

_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Eighty percent! Wow Serena, great job!" Molly said, "My mom's having a jewelry sale. Let's go shopping to celebrate."

"Some other time, Molly. My mom is going to want to see this grade. It's a record-breaker," Serena had long figured out that somehow the day was in a time loop, and planned on getting the transformation broach faster, so she can stop the youma faster.

* * *

Part 1 ended. So please vote on which stories you want updated- see my profile and vote in the poll. Like I said, only 16 days to vote.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Moon Star is Born. And Born. And Born Again.

Author: Amydali86  
Email: ambrobst at yahoo dot com  
URL: amybrobst dot livejournal dot com  
Rating: E for everyone lol. No seriously.  
Summary: Serena becomes Sailor Moon. But the world is thrown into a time loop when Serena and Darien first meet, because they don't recognize each other as the Princess Serena and Prince Darien. Taken from Episode: A Moon Star is Born. Basically word for word and I took a lot from the episode available on you tube, and from a transcript that I will provide the link for on my profile.

Couple: Serena and Darien  
Chapters: 4/4  
Series: Yes, because I had an idea when I was typing this up.  
Multi Part: Yes  
Completed: Yes  
Year Completed: 2010  
One Hour Challenge: Not a one hour challenge, but a challenge none the less. CHALLENGE: Take a favorite episode from anywhere in the Sailor Moon  
seasons, and have a repeating day for any couple you like. If there  
was no romance in the episode, then you make it happen! The Fanfic  
can end however you like, so long as it follows the events in an  
actual episode.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Part 2 of the third repeat.

"Hey Mom!" Serena shouted from the door, slipping off her street shoes and leaving them at the front door.

"Serena," Ikuko said, standing in the kitchen doorway, holding the infamous spatula, "You're home early. No detention?"

"Served it during lunch," Serena responded, "I got an 80 on the algebra test. Here," She shoved the test with the happy face next to the circled score on the white paper.

"Serena, great job!" Ikuko said. And was about to mention something about a reward, when Serena bolted up the stairs, "Serena, aren't you going to have a snack?"

"Had one on the way home, Mom!" the shout drifted downstairs.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"Come on, where are you Luna?" Serena paced the small space between her bed and the door. She heard a creak at the opened window and whirled towards the sound. The black cat jumped on the bed from the sill and blinked at her with red eyes, "Finally, Luna, you're here!"

"How did you know my name?" Luna asked.

"Does it matter?" Serena answered with a question, "I'll probably just end up explaining it to you again tomorrow. Or whenever. Look, for whatever reason we have been thrown into a time loop. I am Sailor Moon, champion of Justice, and you have the broach I need to transform. I need you to hurry so I can save Molly."

Luna sat in stunned silence, and then she back flipped, allowing the broach to come out her subspace pocket. The pink and gold broach lay there as breathtakingly beautiful as it did the previous two times Serena had seen it. She picked it up and shouted, "Moon Prism Power!"

The light shone blue around her as the broach appeared on her chest. Deep pink ribbons shot out, embracing her in a blue skirted sailor suit. A dark pink ribbon appeared on her chest and on her upper hips. A tiara formed on her forehead and jewels formed in her buns. She glanced in the mirror and heard Molly's voice through the jewels.

She glanced at Luna over her shoulder, "You coming?"

"Yes," Luna leaped out of the window after Sailor Moon, and followed the girl dashing down the street towards the shopping district.

She watched as Sailor Moon darted inside the jewelry store, and sent out her tiara to trap the monster against the wall. Sailor Moon skipped her speech and quickly and efficiently dusted the youma.

Sailor Moon glanced around, "Nuts, I forgot about the hunk," she said in a slightly depressed tone and walked out of the store.

She missed the shadow lengthening against the wall and the tuxedo clad man on the upper window sill jumping out of the window to the ground below. He watched the girl with the trailing blond hair walk away from the jewelry store, the black cat following her.

_______________________________ Break____________________________________________

"Queen Serenity!" Sailor Pluto stood feet braced apart holding the timestaff loosely in one hand as she caught the young queen stirring the pools of time, "What do you think you are doing?!"

"Trying to get Darien and I to remember our pasts faster," Serenity said, her face determined as she tried to start that fateful day over once more.

Sailor Pluto pulled her away from the swirling time pool and said, "No. You cannot mess with your past that way."

"Why not?" the young queen pouted.

"The way you met was fated to happen the way it did to protect the inner consciousnesses in each of you. If you discovered that you and Darien were fated to be from the beginning, the Negaverse will as well. All that matters is that you and King Darien are together now."

"That's right," a deeper voice said from just outside the chambers of time and space, "Now Serena, come out now, and get ready for our first waltz of the night."

The young queen smiled in joy at the sight of her soul mate and picked up her trailing dress and rushed into the waiting arms of her tuxedo clad man.

öööööööööö

Author's note: I apologize if the ending of this fanfic seems rushed. I have class in half an hour I want it posted on the site before then. This story is now complete. Please please please review.

Thanks


End file.
